


Unexpected Effects

by Basmathgirl



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Episode s02e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things become a little more awkward between Ellie and Hardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [cookie-moi](http://cookie-moi.tumblr.com) and anyone else who wants to read this. The fluff compels me.

He’d never noticed before how smooth and creamy her skin was as the light from the small lamp in his bedroom played across her neck. The stark contrast between her pale flesh and his thick woollen jumper seemed to be highlighted by the dim glow.

Mesmerised, his eyes followed her progress as the jumper bounced against her skin. Wanting to sound normal, he asked, “Is it alright?”

“It’ll do,” she gruffly pronounced. “Sorry about bursting the buttons on your spare shirt.”

He smirked gently to himself. “Think nothing of it. It was a risk.”

“A risk only a fool would consider,” she decided, and then turned to point an accusing finger at young Fred as he played with a plastic purple dragon. “And you can keep your dinner to yourself in future. I don't want to be wearing it again.”

Fred merely blinked at her innocently and placed his toy dragon’s head in his mouth, biting down onto it with pleasure. 

Hardy would have laughed but Ellie instantly glared at him. 

“Don’t encourage him,” she warned. “He gets enough ideas as it is.”

‘Don’t we all,’ Hardy thought to himself as he ripped his gaze away. Best not to risk saying that one either. There were some parts of him he’d like to keep.

Seeing unwanted movement, Hardy suddenly swung forward and grabbed hold of Fred. “Whoa!” he exclaimed, bouncing the toddler within his arms. “That was close. You almost fell and hurt yourself then. Are you okay?”

Fred gave him a stunned look, obviously wondering what all the fuss was about.

“What happened?” Ellie asked with concern. “Has he hurt himself?” She tentatively touched Fred’s arm, but there seemed to be nothing to worry about.

“All okay now,” Hardy gently insisted, still expertly swaying Fred within his embrace. “No harm done. Eh, Fred?”

“Careful, someone will think you like him, Uncle Alec,” Ellie teased, adding in a tickle under Fred’s chin, who suitably giggled. “At this rate I’ll have to kidnap him back from you.”

“I’d never do that to you, Miller,” he replied sincerely, giving her a tender smile that he obviously wasn’t aware he was doing.

It was a smile that went straight into her heart. “Yes, well... that’s good to know,” she slightly blustered. “Because I’d have to thump you again if you did.”

In answer he handed Fred back into her motherly care, accidentally brushing his fingers against her arm as he did so and causing her breath to slightly stutter. The intimacy of the moment was suddenly restrictive. ‘Don’t you dare make a joke about this,’ she mentally threatened him. 

“We wouldn’t want that to happen,” he agreed, just before she saw him surreptitiously smirk.

‘Bastard!’ she thought and then turned her attention back onto Fred.


End file.
